Broken Wands
by TheSilverboar
Summary: When trying to find a job in Diagon Alley to be able to pay for Hogwarts Harry meets Mr. Ollivander and sets off a chain reaction changing his life and setting him on the path of greatness. Warning: Major Potter, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Dumbledore Bashing. James and Lily alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody this is a story I adopted from ScamanderLovegood but if you have already read what he had up then you should know that I am changing some things about it. One thing readers also need to know is that Charlus and Cassiopea Potter are alive in this fic.**

**"letter"**

Broken wands

Chapter one

-Harry-

Pain…Pain…Pain….

A ten year old Harold Remus Potter rolled over on his cot and a strangled hiss escaped between his teeth as the wounds on his back were reopened. I hate my brother, the young boy thought to himself. Bastard boy-who-lived, the young boy stopped. He heard an echo of his words and realized he had spoken aloud. He stayed silent for a few more moments listening to any hint of sound, worried that someone had heard him. Not bloody likely he thought; making sure that he didn't speak aloud. He tried to focus though his hazy pain filled mind to assess the injuries he was left with this time. He noted several broken bones and minor lacerations and welts on his back from his father's whip.

Harry tried to bend his magic to heal himself while lying still in his cell deep below Potter Manor. It was cold, dank and dark but fairly clean apart from his blood stains. He should know he had to clean it, along with the rest of the Manor, he also had to cook and keep the grounds; especially the quiditch pitch. His Mother and Father, whom he thought of as James and Lilly, made him. They were against using house elves as they thought forced slavery was a terrible crime. It doesn't matter if it's the useless twin of the boy-who-lived though. Harry thought dryly. His magic now encompassed him in a low glow as it seal the lacerations and soothed the welts whilst fitting his ribs back in place. It's a shame magic can't be used to create nutrition. Harry thought in reference to his small and painfully thin stature. The glow faded but his body kept scars from his father's last torture session.

Damn quiditch grounds, Harry thought, 'the grass is five millimeters above regulation! You'll get a proper beating for this you little lazy squib' Harry gave a rattling laugh at his father's expense and stupidity as he slowly left his cot, cleaned away the blood stains, and silently crept upstairs to start breakfast for his glory hunting family after realizing that it was six thirty and that his 'family' would be up soon.

He split the cooked food between three plates and placed it in front of his father, brother and mother. Before rushing to the owlery to get the post for his family, he then took the hefty pile of assumed fan-mail down stairs he started to sort it into three piles before taking the letters to their respective owners, all without his family looking up as they inhaled their breakfast.

His family picked up letters and started reading them, his mother told them that she had a lot of letter asking for parenting advice, with a smug grin. His brother arrogantly pretended to complain about the amount of fain-mail thanking him while his mother and father cooed over him and called him their selfless little hero. His father puffed his chest out making him look like a constipated penguin before he staid that people were asking him advice on spells to use defensive and offensively because the letters stated he was the best auror and they had no one else they could possibly ask.

Two owls flew into the room. One of them landed in front of Hayden Sirius Potter (the boy-who-lived, while the other gracefully landed on Harry's shoulder. They both stuck out a leg so the boys could retrieve their letters.

**"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Harry Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**UNIFORM First-year students will require: sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK"**

**Harry noticed another note in his letter and attempted to read it whilst his parents rowdily cheered his brother.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**It has come to my attention that your parents will likely refuse to pay your tuition and therefore, thanks to your high power level, I am pleased to offer you a scholarship to our prestigious school. The requirements for this scholarship are a grade 'A' (acceptable) in at least five subjects at the end of each year. This scholarship only pays for tuition and does not pay for school supplies.**

**Yours Sincerely Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.**

"S-sir" Harry said hesitantly to his father.

His father looked at him and the letter in his hand and scowled. "If you want to go to school you'll have to pay for it yourself!" His father said , muttering under his breath about freaks and good for nothing failures. Harry beamed not even expecting to allowed under those conditions. He wisely kept quiet about his scholarship and asked his father if he could go job hunting. His father scowled at him "you may go job hunting and have permission to use the floo." he said smiling evilly. "But you have to keep doing all of your chores during the night and work through the day, we shall get a house elf to cook for us"

Damn! Harry thought knowing he would have to work long hours just to get the money for supplies along with his chores which took at least 6 hours a day. "May I leave now sir as I finished all of my chores yesterday so I could have a day off today and I can get a house elf while I'm at Diagon alley for you?".

James looked thoughtful for a moment, "yes and tell the House elf guild that I will send them the money when the elf gets here.". Nodding Harry quickly left for the floo before his father could change his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Wands

Chapter 2

A flash of emerald flames and Harry burst out of the fireplace and quickly wiped himself clean of soot and dust. From his position on the floor he surveyed the busy street for the first time allowing a small burst of excitement over seeing such a large group of people. The people's voices made cadence with the hoots of owls and the plodding of feet on Cobblestone Street. Harry watched as a small group of children went past squealing in excitement as they ran towards a shop named zonko's the parents rushed behind them trying to catch up before they lost them in the general hub-bub of the street.

Harry looked around the street which seemed to act like and artery for the shopping district but Harry sharply reminded himself that he wasn't to leave this main alley as it was dangerous and he knew no-one would look for him if he disappeared. Harry looked for a shop which might be at least structurally sound after he eyed the way the upper floors of the three story shopping district which leaned in almost creating a tunnel effect. Harry decided to look up and down the street before deciding where to approach first. So he set off walking down the street and looking at each shop. He noticed an animal menagerie, a dingy shop which smelt and had random bits floating in a jar, Harry assumed this was a apothecary and hoped he didn't end up working there because he wasn't sure if he could handle the smell, he also noticed a book shop, a broom shop, a robe shop and a cauldron shop along with several stools for ice cream and the shop called Zonko's which seemed to be selling pranking items, Harry dimly recalled his brother and father mentioning.

Harry reached the end of the street which had a rather imposing white marble building and a small dark and grime covered single story shop. Harry stared at the shop unsure what to think as he noticed this was not only the one shop which seemed to only have one story but also a shop with a strange almost ancient feel about it. Harry took a step closer and could feel and almost imperceptible pulsing on the edges of his senses and a feel of incomprehensible power. He started towards the shop which drew him in like a moth to a flame and looked at the sign. Olivanders makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. Harry kept of moving closer as if under a strange compulsion to move his expression showing unconstrained awe.

He reached the shop door which was covered in black peeling paint. He pushed the door open which created a jingle where it had set off a bell and stepped into the dust laden shop. The walls where covered with many shelves holding thin boxes. Each box gave off a different feel, almost like a personality with some personalities stronger and Harry noticed how the one which seemed strongest where on one side and the weaker ones on the other so he they didn't get drowned out by the stronger one. He also noticed that they seemed to be set in grouped by the type of feeling they gave off. "Ah, Mr. Potter finally here I see. Good, I'm getting old and could do with the help." Harry leapt into the air in fright as a small wizened old man stepped out from the back of the shop. He quickly mentally berated himself for not noticing him before hand and letting his guard down.

"Erm… Sorry to bother you sir. But I was wondering if I could have a job?" The man chuckled in response and said "I already said that I could do with the help; did I not? So yes you may have a job. As I am getting old and want to stick with my craft you can take over my store front during your school holidays as that is generally when people come in to buy or ask for repairs and such and when the store is empty I shall teach you wandcraft. I shall pay you 3 galleons an hour and give you bonuses as I see fit. All you have to do is find a wand for each witch or wizard that comes in. The prices are on the boxes and the wands will whisper what they are to you when you touch them, so you only need to repeat so that the customers know what they are buying. Wand caring accessories and boxes are under the counters along with anything else they may ask for. Repairs cost depending on the damage so just bring it into the back I will tell you the price you charge them and I will fix it. Come in whenever you can and I will open a vault under your name that no-one else can access it and place your money there." Harry stood there in shock as the man finished talking and walked into the back of the shop.

Bling. The doorbell went off and Harry quickly rushed behind the counter to start work. A pair of angels walked in, at least that is what Harry thought when the platinum blonde couple walked in. Harry stared in awe at their combined beauty as the man opened the door further so that a small blonde boy with a hawkish face could enter the shop. They looked like the perfect family. Harry felt a monster rise in his chest and a sharp prickling sensation in his eyes which he soon realized were the start of tears. Harry gasped in shock, he hadn't cried in a long time after he realized it would only cause his father to hurt him more for being so pathetic. It was his fault he was a freak not anybody else's. He quickly reined his emotions in as the family faced him together.

"Hello young boy, is Mr. Ollivander in. My son would like to buy his wand." The handsome blonde man drawled. "Hello sir, I am Mr. Olivanders employee and I am here to fit people there wands." Harry said politely, can your son step forward so I can start. Harry asked feeling faintly nervous and unsure what to do. He didn't even notice the shocked look on the man's face. He did notice however, the tape measure on the side and picked it up. The man pushed the boy forward as Harry stepped up to him. "Hello what is your name and which is your wand arm?" Harry asked. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy. And my wand arm is this one." The young boy said haughtily while his parents watched with small fond smiles. Harry quickly measured the measurements of the boy's wrist to elbow, around the wrist and palm to the tip of his index finger acting on instinct he also measured the height of the boy and took notes on the pad on the side. He also released his senses and felt the personalities of his parent's wands. He quickly decided that the boy seemed more like his father, whose wand was more powerful than the mother, and walked over to the more powerful wands. He then noticed that both the parent's wands seemed like they were sure of their superiority so he looked for a wand that was similar.

He soon found a few boxes which gave of the right feel and took them to the desk and opened the one on top. As he took the wand out he felt a brush against his head and a whisper of; Chestnut and dragon heartstring, 10 inches, proud and materialistic. Harry jumped and nearly dropped the wand but quickly repeated what the wand had said, which led to raised eyebrows and impressed looks from the family. He passed the wand to the boy before quickly snatching it back when he saw that both of their forces seemed to smash together aggressively instead of meshing harmoniously. Harry looked intently at the boy when he saw this and realized that all of the people gave off a personality but it was barely noticeable. He put the wand back in the box and carried them back to the shelf they were on previously. He walked back to the boy and stared intently at him as the boys started to fidget under the intent gaze Harry looked away and went to another set of wands with a closer feel. He started digging through the boxes on the shelf till he found one at the back. He walked over to the counter and took it out of its box; aspen and diricawl feather and veela hair, 11 inches, very powerful, unusual and a little temperamental, Harry repeated what the wand said as he handed it over to Draco. Who took the wand in his hand. A beautiful burst of silver, gold and green shot out of the end. Draco beamed as his parents smiled.

"This is quite an unusual wand as it has a double core and is therefore quite expensive." Harry said while looking a bit sheepish. "You may also want to buy a polishing kit as seems a bit vain and might stop working if you don't keep it looking nice" Harry said now worrying about the price as he noticed the box said 17 galleons and the polishing and care kit with a safe keeping box created a total of 19 galleons.

"How much is it then, with the care kit as well of course." Mrs. Malfoy said softly while Mr. Malfoy and Draco stood beaming with identically proud expressions. "Well it's 17 galleons for the wand and 2 galleons for the care kit so that's a total of 19 galleons." Harry said while still worrying about the price. "That's fine young man, can you tell us anything about the wand as I have never heard of such a peculiar wand. Normally Ollivander only uses single cores and I have only heard of phoenix, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair being used before." Harry smiled as the man handed over the specified amount and Harry handed him the box and care kit. "Erm, sure. It's incredibly powerful, a little vain and temperamental, it should be good at charms and dueling and it should have other unusual talents though I have no idea what. I recommend teaching him some of the rarer and more arcane forms of magic and seeming if he has any talent at it." Harry said with a smile.

Mr. Malfoy stood with a smug look when he had stopped speaking and Harry could tell he would go around bragging over his son's power. "Dear, do you mind telling me your name?" Mrs. Malfoy inquired quietly. "That's fine, I'm Harry Potter." They all turned to stare at him in shock. "Potter, are you related to Hayden Potter, the-boy-who-lived, I'm sure the Potters only had one branch left in their family though you do have the Potter's scruffy hair."

Harry blushed and tried to sort his hair out while he stated almost angrily; "I'm Hayden's twin" The Malfoys resumed their shocked expression. "Oh, then why are you working the Potters are a very rich family you should have to work, especially at 10 years old, you only look about 8, and isn't it your birthday tomorrow?" Mrs. Malfoy said in a soft voice and a frown on her face.

"Yeah but they don't like me so I have to pay for Hogwarts myself that's why I'm here." Harry said his eyes prickling uncomfortably but shrugging his shoulders as he was used to the treatment by now. All of the Malfoys expression softened and Mrs. Malfoy stepped forward and enveloped Harry in a hug. "Harry…erm.. I don't know how to say this but do your parents…treat you…Properly?" Mr. Malfoy asked looking uncomfortable at the situation. "…no" Harry replied softly. Mrs. Malfoy stepped back with an enraged expression. "How dare they! Those…Those…Those…AGGGRH!" Mrs. Malfoy shouted. Mr. Malfoy quickly went and attempted to calm his raging wife while Draco looked on with wide eyes.

Harry smiled and felt touched by how people he had only known for a few minutes could care more about him than anyone else ever has. Tears trickled down his face as he was lost in memories. He only ever remembered being called 'freak' and 'worthless' by his parents, well, not so much his mother, she just ignored him and everything that's has happened. He remembered when he was young, when he still had a bedroom, and he used to sit in the dark as he hear his parents read his brother a story and walk straight past his room. He used to cry after he heard the footsteps went past, wishing that his parents would walk past his door. Until one night, when he deliberately left his lamp on to see if they would come switch it off. His father came into his room and he was so happy he nearly cried, then he saw his expression. That was the first night he was beaten. At the age of 4.

He came back from his memories to a soft shaking and voices. When he saw another hand come towards him he flinched, until he felt it caress his face and wipe away his tears. He left out a soft sob and buried his face into the person's chest. He let out several broken sobs as his emotions wracked his body before he regained his composure and apologized. He was hugged again for the second time in his memory.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetie I let my anger get away with me. Did I scare you?" the woman asked softly. "No, it's just nice that someone cares." Harry mumbled in reply to the lovely woman while holding on to her tightly.

"Harry it's closing time." a voice said from behind him " I will open your account tomorrow and add today's wages with the bonus you have earned for selling one of the most difficult wands to match." The mysterious voice said kindly.

Harry left the shop with his customers. "I will get you out of that house as soon as I can. Take this for now" Mr. Malfoy said gently while handing over three vials. "That's two healing potions and a pain relieving potion. I recommend you take one of the blue ones now." Mr. Malfoy said while gesturing at the bruises shown where his sleeve had ridden up his arm. Harry drank the potion and slipped the other two in the raggedy trousers he was wearing.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, feel free to visit me at the shop whenever as I will do my chores at night" Harry said politely while wiping at the traces of tears on his face. The Malfoys smiled kindly at him as they said their goodbyes and walked away, but Mrs. Malfoy refused to leave until she had hugged him and kissed him on the cheek which brought tears to the boy's eyes again.

Harry decided he had had a very good day as he walked towards the elf guild to buy an elf to do the cooking. He thought about the Malfoys and decided that even if they were the nicest people he had met, you can't trust adults, so he knew he wouldn't be leaving his parents anytime soon. Harry sighed mournfully as he entered the guild and spoke to the elf on the counter. "Hello, my father, Lord Potter, would like to purchase a house elf to cook for him. The house elf needs to go there immediately and I am to be told the price so that the money can be sent to you tomorrow." Harry stated.

"Yes Master Potter sir, bookie will send chubby straight away sir, as he is the best cook we have sir" the house elf said excitedly while bouncing in his seat and clicking his fingers. Another house elf appeared. This one was significantly fatter than the house elf on the desk and in fact larger than Harry by quite a lot in girth. "Chubby work for Lord Potter sir, what an honor Master Potter sir." Harry smiled indulgently at the two elves antics. "Lovely, here is a note telling you where it is as the place is under fidelus charm." The house elf took the note, read it, burnt it, and then disapperated. "Bookie will write price down good sir. Here you go!" the house elf hastily wrote down the price and gave the note to Harry who took it and stuffed it into a different pocket to the vials.

"Do you have Floo that I can use Bookie, to get home?" Harry asked as he realized it was getting late and it was best he didn't walk down the street in the dark. "Yes of course master Potter. It's right over there and the pot of floo dust is on top of it." The house elf replied enthusiastically. While gesturing to an old fire place in the corner of the room. Harry walked to the fireplace and some of the sparkling green dust which he threw into it before shouting. "POTTER MANOUR!" and disappearing in a burst of emerald flames which were not unlike an augury's.

Harry fell out of the other side into the Potter family living room feeling slightly disorientated from the spinning. He soon jumped up not wanting his father to see him in a vulnerable position as it might give him new torture ideas. He walked out of the red and gold homely feeling living room into the kitchen where his family where cooing over the new elf. Harry felt the monster rising in him again but quickly tamed it knowing it would lead to magic and therefore beatings.

His father turned round in his chair when he noticed him there and sneered at him. "Hey, chubby have an order for you." he said with a malicious grin. Chubby span round to him seeming happy about the prospect of orders. "When you address the freak there" he gestured at Harry. "You must call him freak or worthless bastard and you may not use any titles." The small creature paled slightly and glanced at him with a sad look in his eye. As Harry went to look away he glimpsed something in to corner of his eye and looked up at it. It was his mother. She looked at him with a sneer as if daring him to argue. Harry felt his fists clench in anger but quickly looked down at the floor. "Yes Lord Potter sir" the house elf answered quietly.

"I beg your leave sir. I wish to go do my chores so that I can get to work early tomorrow." Harry said quietly to his father making his voice blank of emotion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother look disappointed at her hands and his brother's lips curl into a sneer. He felt no pity for his mother. He thought she was pathetic as she never even tried to defend or comfort her oldest son. She just watched him suffer. Harry felt his anger rise again but quickly suppressed it.

"Ha! So you got a job did you. What is it then?" his father said with an amused expression at his abused child. "I work at Olivanders sir. I fit and distribute wands while he creates them." His father's smug grin disappeared and anger entered his eyes. "You worthless piece of shit! You think you deserve a real job! Well I can think of a job that fits you! How about a whore? Huh?" James stepped forward picked Harry up and threw him into the corridor. "Go do your jobs freak I'll be down to see you later!" He slammed the door later and Harry felt real fear that his father would take his abuse further than he even had before. He allowed some tears to escape and ran to do his chores. He hoped it would only take 3 hours so he could be finished by midnight.

Harry crawled into his bed at midnight and hoped his father wouldn't come down. He heard steps on the stairs. He tightly closed his eye hoping that he would leave him alone. The steps where lighter than usual. They came closer. They reached his bed. "Harry" came a voice he hadn't heard before. Harry's eyes shot open in relief as he met the gaze of his a man who looked like an older version of his father that he had seen at the manor occasionally. "Grandfather?" Harry asked cautiously. He looked guilty down at him, "Yes Harry, your employer Mr. Ollivander contacted me today and let me know about your condition. I snuck into the manor and found my son planning on how to torture you while his son asked to join in and his wife encouraged it! I managed to slip them a sleeping potion that will put them out for several hours so I can get you out of here. Harry I signed you into an apprenticeship with Mr. Ollivander so tomorrow you can take your things and go and live with him. I have signed a magical contract so that no-one except Mr. Ollivander or you can stop the apprenticeship. Y-You'll be free Harry. Once you have finished you will be 17 and your father won't have any control and until then Mr. Ollivander will be your guardian. I'm so sorry I let this happen Harry, I never knew about this until today. But you must leave before he wakes up or I think he might r-r-rape you. You must leave now Harry. Your grandmother Cassiopeia and I are here and ready to escort you. She knows about everything but we couldn't tell you until now as we aren't able to ever be alone with you. Quickly" Harry saw his grandfather tear and started crying they quickly hugged and Harry replied "I don't own anything so we can leave now" Harry's grandfather told him they had a trunk filled with gold that should have been his trust vault before his parents moved it into his brother's account.

They pair of them quickly rushed old of the dungeon and into the living room where Cassiopeia stood looking nervous "Harry!" she rushed to her grandson with tears in her eyes and gave him a rib crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so sorry this happen to you! I love you my little one!" The three of them quickly rushed through the floo and onto the empty and dark Diagon alley. With his grandmother's whispered 'lumos' Harry led the way to Olivanders. All of them trying to be silent as the pale moon glittered down onto the cobble stones creating a sparkling path to Harry's, now, hopeful looking future. The shadows shifted under wand light as they stealthily moved down the street while holding hands with Harry in the middle and his grandfather pulling the trunk along with his spare hand. They reached the door of the shop and rushed in creating only sound from the bell as they opened the door.

Four people were waiting inside…


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Wands

Chapter 3

Harry felt the comforting arms of the ancient magic that encompasses the shop enclose him and relieve his anxiety. He looked up at the four people in the room and was quickly enveloped in some more tangible arms as the Malfoy Lord and Lady rushed forward and hugged him. He tensed at first physical contact but quickly relaxed into the heartfelt greeting.

He stepped back from the embrace and smiled at Draco who smiled back. "Well then my dear boy. You best be off to bed. You are all free to stay if you wish as I have spare sleeping quarters." the Ollivander said with a smile to his guests. "No thank you. I best take Draco home but we will visit tomorrow when we buy Draco's school supplies as we only bought his wand today so that he didn't wake us up at a ridiculous time tomorrow." Draco blushed at his father's speech and looked down bashfully. "But if I hadn't come today someone might have taken my wand." Draco said trying to excuse himself.

"My dear boy, I created that wand a century ago when I finished my apprenticeship. I doubt it would have been bought if you had waited a day if it has been sitting there waiting for you so long" Mr. Ollivander said indulgently which caused Draco's blush to increase so his face looked like a tomato which contrasted heavily with his platinum hair and caused the adults to laugh.

"Yes, well, we best leave." Mrs. Malfoy said stiffly while glaring at his grandparents causing the previously non-existent tension to rise into the shop. "They didn't know about my treatment until Mr. Ollivander told them Mrs. Malfoy." Harry mumbled quietly which caused his mother to look at him with a soft but sad smile whilst his Draco squeezed the Harry's shoulder tightly trying to offer some comfort. "Be that as it may its Draco's beddy byes time but if you accept them it is hardly my place to hold a grudge" Mrs. Malfoy said with a soft smile. "MOOOOM!" Draco whined indignantly while his father started laughing at his son's high and mighty expression.

"Yes we best leave as well I need to be there when James wakes so that I can explain that he is no longer heir Potter. I have invited Remus and Sirius over in the morning so he can't do anything. I'm sure Remus will visit you tomorrow Harry, as your Godfather I'm sure he will be happy for you." Cassiopeia said before she his grandfather hugged and kissed Harry then left.

Harry turned to face the old man he had come to see as his savior and thanked him for all that he had done which caused Ollivander to smile at him. Ollivander quickly led him out of the front of the store to the back and went left and down some stairs to a long well used corridor which was shown on the well tread floor board before he led Harry into an average size bedroom with a four post bed with royal blue and bronze sheets and the walls were also decorated with a wall paper of the same colors which were blue with strands of golden ivy patterns. Harry smiled at the old man and looked around his room in awe of the comfort and space which brought tears to his eyes once again.

Ollivander bade him good night and sent him to bed and even went as far as to tuck him in. Harry smiled happily and drifted into sleep with a smile on his face and feeling safe, warm and content for the first time in his short life.

Harry awoke feeling warm and free of pain but also completely disorientated. He slowly opened his eyes not wanting to destroy the illusion of safety. He quickly opened his eyes fully and nearly fell out of his soft bed. Wait BED!. Harry quickly surveyed the room as the previous night came back to him. I'M FREE! Harry jumped out of bed and started dancing in his underwear while tears of joy streamed down his face.

"Harry?" Harry spun around to face the door and quickly tried to cover his body when he saw Ollivander standing there looking amused. "You have an en-suit if you would like a shower before you get dressed and then come down the corridor and into the last room for breakfast." Harry blushed and replied with an enthusiastic; "yes sir!". Before he ran into the bathroom and took a shower.

After his shower Harry dressed in some large clothes and walked down the corridor into the specified room which contained a kitchen with a dining table in the corner. Harry walked up to the stove and was about to start cooking when a house elf appeared and ushered him into a seat at the table and firmly told him not to move. The house elf seemed ancient with its highly sagging skin and large wisdom filled eyes that can only come from age.

Harry was soon served a plate full of food which he knew he wouldn't be able to eat all of when Mr. Ollivander entered the room. "Good morning Harry. I want you to eat as much as you can without being sick as you need some fattening up from what I could see this morning" Mr. Ollivander said keeping Harry under his stern gaze while he thought of the boy he had seen this morning with his ribs sticking out and his concave stomach with his hip bone jutting out. Ollivander shook his head sadly at the boy's treatment. As he himself had not been capable of having children it hurt him to see such abuse.

"Harry I still want you to work in the shop and you will use that money as an allowance as I am your guardian I will be paying for all school fee's and books and while you aren't serving anyone I shall teach you how to make a wand for yourself we will do the first step of the process this evening after we close, I have an old friend coming to give me some rare materials he found so one of them might be best for you." Harry smiled and nodded while he inhaled as much food as he could. He stood up when he had finished although he had barely made a dent in the pile that was on the plate.

Harry followed Ollivander down the corridor to the foot of the stairs which lead to the shop. Harry noticed that there were two doors on opposite sites at the bottom of them. The peculiar thing about these doors was that; unlike the other doors in the corridor , which were the uncolored these doors were, one being green and the other red. "The red door leads to where all of the materials which are used in wand cores are and the green door leads to the Ollivander underground forest. This is an Ollivander family secret so you must never tell but it has all of the trees Olivanders wand wood comes from." he told Harry and when he got a positive response he sent Harry to go man the shop.

Once he had flipped the sign to open he sat at the counter and sat up straight eager for his first customer. Blinggg. The doorbell went just as he was situated. He stayed seated behind his desk as a young brushy brown haired girl entered towing he parent who looked very normal in their muggle clothes. This made them stick out like a sore thumb in Diagon alley where the weird and wonderful was normal.

"… Come on mum, dad. Please hurry up everyone know that the wand is the most important thing for a witch or wizard" The parents smiled indulgently at the young girl who's two front teeth were larger than usual but almost unbelievably white.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Harry inquired politely of the young girl. "Erm.. Is this where you can buy a wand? I need one. Where is the adult that sells them?" the young girl said in a rush which caused her father to chuckle. "I sell them Miss..?" the girl and parents looked shocked for a moment. "Granger, Hermione Granger and how can you sell them you're just a kid. No go get the real person who sells the wands." the girl replied looking a bit skeptical yet haughty while her parents looked horrified, "I was told by professor McGonagall that Olivanders was the finest wand makers in England if not the world." Harry smiled politely and nodded at her "yes it is and I am Mr. Olivanders apprentice. He is making wands while if fit them. Would you like a wand fitting now." Harry inquired to her sharp nod while her parents frowned at each other, clearly upset with their daughter's behavior, but nodded to.

Harry stood up and asked the girl which was her wand arm to which she put out her right arm and stood there proudly. Harry quickly took the correct measurements and decided her wand would be slightly above average is size. He then stared at her intently to try and find a personality. He soon noticed that he personality was innocent, naive and a little bit dry. She shuffled a bit under his intent gaze but stood still he then walked over to the weaker power side of the shop to find a matching personality and he found 4 which seemed to potentially match. He picked out the first which whispered Jobberknoll feather and acacia, 11 inches and springy. After telling the girl this he handed the wand over and told her to give it a wave. The three wand boxes on the desk flew backwards and hit the wall. He realized that the wand wasn't innocent enough so he went and picked the wand boxes up and took the wand from the girl's hand. He gave her another wand , unicorn tail hair and willow, 11 inches and unyielding. She waved the wand and a stream of gold sparks came out of the end. She beamed.

"That's 8 galleons please." Harry said smiling. The parents handed over the specified amount but still looked worried. "If you don't mind me asking but how old are you? You only look 8 years old." Harry blushed but replied anyway "I'm 11 today Mrs. Granger." Mrs. Granger apologized but still replied with; "You are a bit young to be working though aren't you? Aren't there wizarding laws against working so young?" Harry smiled and shook his head at the nice lady. "No Ma'am there aren't any laws against it, plus the owner is my guardian while I am his apprentice. He teaches me wandcraft and looks after me and I still get paid. It's just like with most children it's a chore and I get an allowance for it." The muggle parents still looked slightly unsure.

"You get to learn wand craft? Is it hard?" the young bushy haired girl asked eagerly. "Not too hard. A little complex and you have to be born with the talent because not everyone is capable." The girl looked indignant. "Are you saying I can't do it! Because I can memorize anything I want to!" Harry was taken aback by her attitude but replied anyway. "No, I am not saying that. What do you feel in this shop? Or is this a normal shop? Can you feel magic flowing through the air? It's gently hum or mighty roar as it call to you? And memory has nothing to do with wandcraft as there aren't even any books on it you have to have the talent then be taught by a master. The only books you can get are other wandcrafters journals but you can't learn wand craft from them." The girl flushed with anger and her hair frizzed even more while he spoke. "What do you mean; what do you feel? Magic in the air? It's a normal shop there isn't anything to feel! And it's a stupid subject if there are no books on it so you're stupid too!" She huffed angrily and left the shop leaving her parents apologizing profusely to Harry then following, clearly angry, in her wake.

The shop door rung again when Harry finished his lunch, he had spent most of his time until then clearing away the dust the shop was caked in. He quickly went upstairs and was greeted by the sight of a hoard of stampeding red-heads coming into the shop. A kind, if chubby, motherly looking woman pushed a small boy, also with red-hair forward. "Hello dear, do you know where Mr. Ollivander is?" said the woman while bending down so they were at the same height. "Hello Mrs. Weasley, I'm Mr. Olivanders apprentice and I am certainly capable of fitting Mr. Ronald Weasley with his wand." Harry said with a kind smile. He had seen them before when they visited Potter Manor but he had never been allowed to show himself.

"H-how do you know my name?" Ron asked much to his brother amusement.

"Don't worry Ickle Ronnikins.-"

"-It's a weird wand making thing-"

" -they always know your name-"

" -and they like to use it to weird you out"

The red-headed Weasley twins teased while standing either side of Ron with their arms slung carelessly over his shoulders.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY DO NOT BE SO RUDE!" Mrs. Weasley raged much to the fear of the entire Weasley clan. "I'm sorry dear, they do get a bit carried away" she said suddenly calm again.

"That's fine. Would you like to step forward and present your wand arm young Mr. Weasley." He did as instructed and Harry started measuring much like the last two times he fitted someone he decided that he would be much taller than he was now and would need a wand of about 12-13 inches. He checked his personality and only found one that fit he quickly picked up the wand box and brought it to the counter. The wand was quite average but was brave and loyal but prone to jealousy. Cedar and Hippogriff tail hair, 13 inches, proud. I handed the wand over and bronze sparks shot out . Harry grinned triumphantly; "Yeah first try!" he said happily.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and counted the money before handing it over. Harry put the money away as the Weasleys left but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't leave before she got a hug so he embraced her and the twins clapped him as well as giving him a card announcing them as the "masters of anarchy" while the rest started to leave the shop.

He had a few more first years that bought wands that afternoon and was quite tired but excited about starting his wand when he closed the shop. He rushed down the stairs and into the corridor and knocked on the workshop room door and rocketed in when he heard a 'come-in' from inside.

Inside Mr. Ollivander was talking to a tall man with red hair that went down to his shoulders and had black tips, "Ah! Harry," he said happily "this is my old friend Alexander Peverell, he travels the world collecting ingredients for wands and potions as well as trying to find lost tombs and the like. He has several new materials for us to use that are just through the door behind me.".

Ollivander turned and went through the red door while Harry followed. The room they went into was covered in shelves full of bottled goods and boxes of miscellaneous boxes. Ollivander turned and faced Harry and handed him a leather covered book. "Harry, one of the first mistakes apprentices make is that they believe they can copy ingredients of wands to create the same wand as their master. They are wrong. It is the creator that dictates what the wand is like as the same ingredients can respond in different ways depending on the wandcrafter so you must rely on instinct and the feel you get off of the ingredients." Ollivander stopped and looked at Harry who nodded that he understood. "Now, here is a never ending notebook where you can put notes on which ingredients you believe go together well and the feel each ingredient gives off." Harry smiled and took the note book.

Ollivander turned and went through the red door while Harry followed. The room they went into was covered in shelves full of bottled goods and boxes of miscellaneous boxes. Ollivander turned and faced Harry and handed him a leather covered book. "Harry, one of the first mistakes apprentices make is that they believe they can copy ingredients of wands to create the same wand as their master. They are wrong. It is the creator that dictates what the wand is like as the same ingredients can respond in different ways depending on the wandcrafter so you must rely on instinct and the feel you get off of the ingredients." Ollivander stopped and looked at Harry who nodded that he understood. "Now, here is a never ending notebook where you can put notes on which ingredients you believe go together well and the feel each ingredient gives off." Harry smiled and took the note book.

"Now the easiest wand to make is a wand for yourself as you understand yourself better than anybody else. All you have to do is close your eyes and concentrate on what calls to you." So Harry closed his eyes and felt the pulsing the ingredients made against his skin. He felt a tingle against his senses and a need to move in two different directions. He walked towards a table holding several new looking boxes and selected the first with his eyes closed, picking up a bottle and he quickly moved to a second as the pulsing grew stronger. He picked up the second and noticed this was a bottle too. He turned to Ollivander who was openly smiling at him.

"You have picked phoenix feather soaked in the tears of a unicorn and augury feather bother soaked in basilisk venom. This is very peculiar. Hmm.. Normally those two clash quite horrifically as the animals themselves can create emotions when they trill, augury creates negative emotions in its enemies and phoenix create positive ones in its friends. Anyway put those in your pocket and let's go and get your wand wood." Harry did as instructed then followed Ollivander out into the corridor before walking into the green door.

Sunlight shone down through the tree canopy as the leaves on the trees rustled in the breeze. Beady brown eyes of small twig-like Bowtruckles, or tree guardians, peered at the both of them from the forest of different breeds of trees. It was beautiful. There were no two trees of the same type as they stood there majestic and thick from obvious old age. "Now close your eyes and try the same again but you may have further to walk this time" So Harry once again closed his eyes and once again felt two separate pulls. He felt the pulls chiming in harmony with the bottled cores in his pocket. He came to a stop in front of where he felt the pull and opened his eyes. There was another table with new boxes in front of him. He heard Mr. Ollivander chuckle from behind him and turned to face him "It seems we were right to wait to make your wand Harry." Mr. Ollivander smiled and looked at him intently gesturing for him to go on.

Following the pull Harry selected two separate boxes and heard Mr. Peverell gasp in surprise at them. Looking back at the man he saw his expression filled with awe and a touch of fear. "Is something wrong with what I selected sir?" Harry asked nervously.

Shaking himself out of his stupor the man said "No Harry but what you selected hasn't been used in centuries and even then each has only been used once. You choose wood from the trees of light and darkness which are both sentient, and two different kinds of crystals that can absorb different feelings and items to make themselves stronger you are going to have two separate wands from these. The first will be wood from the tree of light which is said to heal the pure hearted and as white as a unicorns hair as well as a vein of blue magical topaz which absorbs positive emotions and feelings to increase the power of the spells it casts, it is geared towards healing and light spells making them stronger than others while darker magic is slightly weaker. The last person to have a wand like this was Merlin."

When Harry gasped in shock the man continued "The other wand has the wood from the tree of darkness which is said to smite all those who oppose it as well as vein of red magical topaz that absorbs your enemies fear and pain as well as blood to make itself stronger, it is better at darker magic and combat magic while healing spells are slightly weaker. The last person to have one of these wands was Morgana le Fey who while dark was not evil. With just one of these wands you would be a light or dark lord to rival either of them but with both you shall be a grey lord more powerful than anything that this world has ever seen.".

Gulping nervously Harry turned back towards the boxes and removed the wood and crystals; the first was the purest white that was already shaped like a wand, it had a handle that was carved with runes of healing and light along with a slightly raised ring both above and below the handle. The shaft of the wand looked like three intertwined branches all carved with runes. The runes were all small as dust specks and filled with the blue magic topaz. Harry laid the phoenix feather soaked in unicorn tears next to it before turning to the second box.

This wand was identical to the first except for three key differences. The first was that instead of being a beautifully pure white it was awe inspiring black devoid of any light at all. The second was that the runes were of darkness and battle instead of light and healing. And the third difference was the red magic topaz instead of the blue. Harry laid the augury feather soaked in basilisk venom next to the wood.

Turning towards Mr. Ollivander he saw the old man looking at him with pride as he said " Place your hands over the two wands and focus your magic into joining the wood and cores. You must find out how on your own. Nodding Harry turned toward his wand components and held his right hand over the dark wand with his left over the right and closed his eyes. Thinking he decided to try the feeling he had when he joined his skin back together to heal himself for the light wand and to focus the feelings of anger he felt towards his tormentors into the dark wand and released his power. He felt a tug on hi magic for a moment before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning this chapter contains scenes of attempted rape.**

Broken Wands

Chapter 4

The blackness slowly receded and cognitive thought was reined back in. Harry awoke in his room as the door swung open to admit a Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Peverell. "Hello dear boy, how do you feel?" Harry grumbled unintelligibly as he tried to wake up fully and to stop the light from piercing his eyes.

"I'm 'k sir" He mumbled, while he rouses a smile in Olivander's direction. "Wha' 'appened?" Ollivander smiled in response.

"Wand creation is particularly tiring when you are creating a wand for yourself and your wands are the most complex and powerful I've seen so it makes sense that you were magically exhausted. Just drink this energizing draught and you'll be fine." Ollivander said while handing Harry a glass vial containing a purple liquid. Harry quickly took the vial and downed the contents and pulled a face at the horrible taste. The liquid sank into his stomach and a pulse of energy shot outwards and filled his body making Harry fall out of bed in surprise. Harry beamed at the old man and handed the empty vial back to him.

"Well its best that you eat some breakfast before you start running around young man." Ollivander said with a mock stern face which was quickly undermined by the small smile he attempted to contain. Harry laughed at his antics as the old house elf appeared at the foot of his bed with a tray which hovered into Harry's lap.

Harry had soon eaten an admittedly small amount while chatting with Ollivander about inane things. Afterward he took a shower and got ready for the day including dressing in some new clothes the house elf dropped off for him and strapping his new wands to his two wand holders, the dark on his right and the light on his left. The clothes included an emerald green shirt and black trousers with a small fitted blazer making Harry look like a small businessman or at least Harry thought so. Once he was dressed he said goodbye to Ollivander who slipped into his workshop and opened the store for the day and stood behind his counter.

Blinggg. The doorbell jingled and Harry beamed and waited for his first customer. He saw a black haired man walk in with a woman with fiery hair and emerald green eyes who were accompanying a small boy. Harry recognized them instantly and sat straight in his chair. He felt fear rise up in him as he recognized the malicious grin on the older man's face. "Hello Boy, enjoying your cushy little life now are we?" The grin spread across the man's face as he saw the look of horror on Harry's face. Harry quickly reined his emotions in and put it behind his emotionless mask. "Hello sir, how may I help you?" Harry said blankly as if re-reading well-rehearsed lines.

A look of anger crossed the man's face as he noticed the small reaction. He raised his hand as if to strike the boy. "Is there a problem here?" the voice came from the back of the shop making Harry slump in relief as Ollivander stepped forward. James looked shocked but quickly smiled amiably remembering to portray a good public image. He dropped his hand to his side once again and replied with; "no problem here. I would just like to purchase a wand for my only son, the boy-who-lived. And heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter.".

Ollivander smirked in response. "Why would you buy a wand for the heir Potter when he is my assistant will soon be Harry Ollivander heir to the Origin House of Ollivander." Ollivander replied.

Harry gasped and then frowned; "Origin House?" he asked Ollivander.

"Yes my dear boy it means that the Olivander's are decedents of Hecate; she is the witch queen so we are essentially considered Royalty of the wizarding world." Harry's jaw dropped in shock.

"S-so y-you're adopting m-me?" Harry gasped out.

Ollivander chuckled. "Well when your lovely father disowned you as his son the goblins sent me the letter as I am your guardian. And as I have no heir and you have no family it made sense to adopt you. Your Grandfather is more than okay with it he said as long as you remain the heir Potter now that he removed your birth brother from that position." Ollivander said with a kind smile to Harry.

Harry noticed his brother and mother's outraged faces as the newest revelation. "You can't do that that means he outranks me!" Harry's ex-father shouted sounding like a whining child "And I don't care what my grandfather says Hayden is heir Potter and that is final.". Ollivander was soon laughing at the Potter family's anger.

"FINE THEN WE ARE LEAVING AND WILL GET HAYDEN'S WAND ELSEWHERE!" James stormed out the shop and the other Potter's leaving Ollivander and Harry alone in the shop.

Once the Potters' had left Harry and Ollivander fell to the floor clutching their sides in uncontrolled mirth and laughter bubbled from their throats as tears streamed down their faces. After they had regained control and the reality of the situation sunk in Harry stopped laughing and his face paled in shock and Harry started to sob. True tears left trails down his face as he sobbed away the grief and pain of everything had experienced in life.

Bling. Strong arms suddenly gripped him in a tight hug as he sobbed inconsolably into the person's shirt. Another pair of strong arms enveloped him from behind as they made a sandwich of comfort. Harry let thought back in after such a shock and he realized he recognized the arms and scents which enveloped him. Neither of the people were Ollivander. He felt a black hair tickle the side of his face from the person behind him as he gazed up at the ragged face front of him. Harry sucked in a gasp as he recognized the one in front of him, his body stiffened in shock as he pulled away from the one who had abandoned him. He stumbled away from the both of the as he recognized the second person. "Remus, Sirius." Harry said coolly from behind an emotionless mask He registered the hurt on both of their faces.

"Cub… we didn't know! I swear, he said you had been sent away so that they could focus on Hayden and that you had a new live and that.. And" Remus broke down into sobs and Sirius patted him on the back before continuing in his place.

"He said that you told him you didn't want to speak with us… I swear if we knew what was happening to you we would have helped you." Sirius said sounding surprisingly level headed but there was an undertone of fury which made Harry step away from him.

Sirius back down instantly and apologized. Remus looked up with tears streaming down his face and a broken hearted expression. "We aren't friends with him anymore cub." Remus said softly.

Harry made a choked noise in the back of his throat but stood his ground, "You left me alone with him! I was…am a child and I had to deal with that. Everyone I thought would protect me, save me, and you ignored it! DID YOU EVER EVEN TRY TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!" Harry broke down again, he fell to the floor and let sobs wracked his small shuddering frame. The men in the room gazed down at the broken boy as tears leaked down their faces. The only noise other than Harry's grief that permeated the shop was Mooney's strangled apologies which leaked between his hands that were pressed to his face.

Harry stood shakily and walked out of the shop and down the alley next to it. He pressed his back against the cold stones and breathed a shuddering breath. He heard a malicious chuckled and his breath hitched. He slowly turned to see a predatory grin spread over the features of the man he would always fear. "Thought you would embarrass me boy." James said in a deceptively soft voice. Harry panicked and looked around for a means of escape but the realized that the alley was a dead end.

**[WARNING ATTEMPTED RAPE BEGINS]**

Harry breathing quickened. Fear rose and unfurled in his chest at such a rate that he could only let a whimper escape. Large hands pressed him harder against the wall. "I'm gunna show you what a whore you are" were the only words he heard before vile lips smashed into his making his head smack against the wall behind him and his stomach churn. His lips opened as he let out a gasp of pain. A tongue slithered into his mouth and dug forcefully into the back of his throat making Harry gag. James chuckled: "Now, now whore. Before this is over you will have bigger things in your mouth than my tongue."

Harry whimpered and tried to claw his way free which only made his Father laugh at his expense. Tears leaked from behind his closed eyes as the mouth crashed down on his again. His father pinched and twisted his nipple forcing another gasp of pain and the tongue invading again. A foul hand moved down and grabbed his crotch in a bruising grip before in move round and grabbed at his arse cheeks through his clothes.

**[ATTEMPTED RAPE ENDS]**

Suddenly his father was off him crying in pain and there were four young animals standing protectively in front of Harry. The first was a wolf with black fur and silver markings, the second was a lion with black fur and a mane of silver flames, the third was a black and silver phoenix, and the fourth was a snake with black scales that had flecks of silver. James Potter was on the ground with a bleeding leg from where the wolf appeared to have bitten him.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GODSON!" Harry heard Moony yell and turning he saw the man's eyes yellow like the wolfs and alive with fury as he picked James Potter up and threw him out of the alley and into Sirius' awaiting fist.

-Ollivander-

"What's going on here?" a stern female voice yelled from somewhere off to the right.

"Simple Madam Bones," Garrick Ollivander said his voice filled with cold fury that it hadn't contained since his wife had been killed by Grindlewald, "this man just attempted to rape my apprentice who will soon be the heir to the Origin House of Ollivander and has already been declared the heir Potter once it is filled at Gringotts! These two men were rescuing my godson while the familiars of my friend Lord Peverell here distracted the assailant.".

"Actually they are the children of my familiars but it looks like they have chosen Harry as their bonded." Alexander said gesturing towards Harry who was curled up in the feedle position in the alley with the four animals surrounding him and Sirius and Remus making sure nobody got near him.

Turning to James Potter Madame Bones asked "Do you have anything to say for yourself auror Potter?" she asked her voice full of steel.

"I demand you arrest them for attacking the father of the boy-who-lived!" he yelled spit flying from his mouth.

"Do you deny attempting to rape the soon to be Heir Ollivander?" she asked again her tone clearly demanding an answer.

"I was only giving the little shit what was coming to him for embarrassing me like that! Taking away Hayden's title of heir Potter. He doesn't deserve to live much less be Heir to a house!" the clearly deranged man yelled in fury.

Looking at him in disgust Madame Bones gestured to the two aurors accompanying her and said "Lock him up and don't let anyone near him until his trial.", the two men nodded scowling at James Potter as they roughly hoisted to his feet, the one thing the auror core hated more than a death eater was a child abuser. As they lead him off Madame Bones turned to him and said "I'll come tomorrow for your apprentice's statement. Give him time to calm down, just be sure to have Auror Black catalog any and all important information about his condition for the record." before disappearing with crack.


	5. Chapter 5

Broken wands

Chapter five

-Harry-

Groggily Harry opened his eyes to see the sun streaming into his bedroom. Looking around he found his four new animal friends lying down next to, or in some cases on, him while Mr. Ollivander, Mr. Peverell, Padfoot, Moony, and Mr. Olivander's house elf Birch were all sitting by his bed watching him. "Master Harry is awake!" Birch sobbed in delight jumping up and crying into Harry's chest, "Birch was worried that bad man had hurt Master Harry!".

Smiling at the compassion the little elf showed Harry wrapped him in a hug and thanked him. Turning towards the others he asked what was going to happen now. "The five of us are meeting Madame Bones at the three broomsticks this afternoon in a private room so she can get your statement about yesterday. After that you shall spend the rest of the day resting and familiarizing yourself with your new familiars as I have already closed the shop for today." Mr. Ollivander told him laying a comforting hand on his shoulder

-Later that afternoon-

Groaning Harry lay down on his bed as he tried to forget the events of the afternoon. He had not only hated giving his statement but after that was done he had found out that Rita Skeeter, a so called 'journalist', had found out about the events in the alley yesterday and had printed an article about them. The trial for his biological father was happening in two days and Harry, as the victim, was required to attend.

Following him into the room Mr. Peverell sat down next to the bed and ruffled the fur of the wolf cub who Harry had named Romulus once Mr. Peverell had explained that the four creatures had formed a familiar bond with him. Along with Romulus he had the Lion, who he named Godric; the Snake, who he named Salazar; and the phoenix, who he named Vulcan.

Suddenly pitch black flames burst forth from in front of Harry which caused him and Mr. Peverell to yell in shock bringing everyone else in the building running. The most beautiful green bird with dark blue accents appeared in front of him with a mournful trill. Harry's eyes widened as the bird landed gracefully. "Augury" Remus whispered reverently. The bird leant forward and rubbed it's head against Harry's cheek before disappearing in a whoosh of cold black flames leaving behind a thick letter.

Harry lifted the thick envelope and looked at the intricate seal which included all number of creatures tucked behind a large ornate 'C' He peeled it open after looking at the front which just had his name printed on it. He pulled out the letter within.

**Chiaroscuro Academy for the Arcenely Gifted**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to invite you to our prestigious academy. Now, you may be thinking that you have never heard of our academy before, which is quite likely as we have a small student intake and most do not have sufficient talent or skills to enter our academy. **

**Firstly, the school does not discriminate which means the school has a high student diversity (we have a lot of magical "creatures") we believe this helps as it teaches students to respect other cultures and it teaches survival skills (I mean have you seen an offended vampire? Not a good idea).**

**Secondly, the academy also has no classes a student must take because we see no point in forcing a student to take a course which they are bad at. **

**Thirdly, this academy is specialized which means the classes are smaller, it has lessons which are illegal in some countries **Cough England Cough** and you must attain a mastery in at least one subject before you leave which means you could finish a mastery in a year then leave as the courses have a time span fitting an average student so "one year" of ancient runes could be finished in a month or three years depending on the student as they can take the exam when they want.**

**And lastly, the School has a house system, each year has its own house and house leaders. This allows the school some rivalry but the houses all work together when needed. And there are no Heads of houses but each year is expected to have a designated leader who is expected to have good grade and leadership skills this is picked by the year mates during the first week. **

**Yours Faithfully, Head Mistress Evianna Legend. (Mastery in: Blood magic, Necromancy, Dark Magic and Light Magic. Order of the Creatures Chairwoman, High priestess Seer, Serpent Mage and Lamia Princess)**

**P.S. you have also been offered a full tuition scholarship **

Harry passed the first page to his Godfather and Sirius while he looked at the blank pages that came with it. Slowly a script appeared. The class list and booklist will appear when you accept. His Godfather gasped, "Harry I've heard of this place it's quite famous for producing the best witches and wizards but because it's so selective most people brag about Hogwarts. You should go!" Remus exclaimed excitedly.

"But I already accepted at Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well just say that in light of a recent circumstance you cannot attend Hogwarts and are getting your education elsewhere. This place gets your OWL's and NEWT's in two years of starting a subject and mastery in four! It usually takes 5 years to get your OWL's and an extra two just to get NEWT's and it can take up to four years after that for Mastery! I read it in a book from alumni of the school but that's all that's known about the school really." Remus told him.

Harry bit his lip looking unsure. "Are you sure this is a good idea Moony?"

"Of course! And if you don't like it you can transfer to Hogwarts. They'll snap you up if they find out this is your previous school" Harry nodded and wrote the note to Hogwarts as dictated by Remus. He also wrote an acceptance letter to Chiaroscuro Academy which his godfather and Sirius took as they left so they could post it.

Harry bounced out of bed, pushed away his negative thoughts and ran to get showered and ready. Once this was done he was dressed in a dark purple aubergine colored shirt and some black trousers which Ollivander had bought for him. He attempted to tame the mess that was his hair and made his fringe sweep to the right he grabbed some wax and did this to all of his hair so it looked deliberately messy (even if it wasn't so deliberate) and decided that this was the best he could do so he ran down the long hall to the kitchen/diner to get some lunch.

He ran and jumped in his chair and sat bouncing while a house elf filled his plate with all of the things on the table. He started to eat and made a considerable dent in his food but still didn't manage to eat all of it but at least he had improved his appetite.

Mr. Ollivander entered the room and smiled seeing his young charge looking so happy and excitable as opposed to the down trodden boy he had first met. "Good afternoon m'boy, shall we see what subjects you want to do then." Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically while quickly pulling out the envelope he had received the day before from his pocket. He placed the list of subjects between them while Ollivander was served a cup of coffee from his house elf.

**There are seven years of schooling and we cater to many unusually gifted humans and humanoids. Some subjects can only be taken if you have the gift for that subject and some require knowledge from other courses before you can take it e.g. blood magic needs one year minimum of runes but it is preferable if you complete the full course of runes as one year allows beginners blood magic, two years or runes allows mediocre, three years advanced and you need to complete the full four years to do a mastery of the subject.**

**Year one subject list:**

**Runes- allowing Necromancy, Blood magic and Spell crafting in later years **

**Meditation- allows Mind magic's and Animagi transformation and Spell crafting**

**Transfiguration- allows Animagi transformation and Alchemy **

**Potions- allows Alchemy and Healing**

**Charms- Healing**

**Offence and Defense- leads to Dark arts and Light Arts**

**Arithmancy- Spell crafting**

**Astronomy**

**Divination- needs Seer ability**

**Mage and aura sight- needs Mage sight ability**

**Care of magical creatures**

**Beast magic- needs ability **

**Herbology- Healing**

**Special Ability- this class teaches any students with other abilities e.g. metamorphagi**

**We also teach magical politics and culture to those who need it.**

**Subjects taught in later years**

**Necromancy, Blood magic, Spell Crafting, Mind magic, Animagi transformation, Alchemy, Healing, Dark arts, Light arts, wandless magic, Nature magic and transportation**

**To find out your abilities you must place three drops of blood on the back of his sheet.**

"Well you best start by finding what abilities you have. We know about the mage sight as that is what you use to fit wands but I am curious if you have any other abilities."

Harry turned the sheet of paper over and he was handed a knife by the house elf. He quickly cut the tip of his finger and let three drops of blood fall on the sheet, it glowed blue for a few seconds.

**Harry Ollivander:**

**Human- Half blood wizard **

**Magical Strength:**

**13/20 ((this will rise as he ages like all humans) unless he has a magical creature inheritance which it will grow to full potential instantly)**

**(7 is an average fully grown human wizard and 10 is needed for the scholarship)**

**Abilities:**

**Mage sight- active**

**Serpent mage- recently activated **

**Animagus form(s)**

**Possible magical creature inheritance**

**Aptitude:**

**Light arts**

**Dark arts**

**Blood magic**

**Spell Crafting**

**No ability in:**

**Potions **

**Alchemy**

**Necromancy**

**Recommended Subjects:**

**Runes (one year before starting blood magic with this course, ** **one year before spell crafting with this course )**

**Meditation (one year to learn legilimency)**

**Transfiguration (minimum three years for animagus transformations)**

**Mage and aura sight**

**Beast speech**

**Offence and Defense (one year course before starting Light and/or Dark magic)**

**Arithmancy (one year before spell crafting with this course ) **

"Well I think that answers what subjects I'm doing" Harry said dryly while passing the paper to Ollivander who chuckled in response. "Do you happen to know what a Serpent mage can do? And what does it mean Magical creature in heritance?" Harry said worriedly.

"A Serpent Mage is the proper term for parceltongue, most people believe that their only skill is talking to snakes but this isn't true, apparently they are capable of spells in the snake language which are considered impossible, such as conjuring food. They also have a snake form which is like an animagus form but into a snake and they have natural mind barriers. The possible creature inheritance means you may grow up to be a magical creature such as a veela, dragon kin or some kind of elf or fae.

"Wait I thought the elves left the human world so how could the inheritance be elf?" Harry's confused expression made Ollivander chuckle even more.

"Most of the elves did leave but before that they had lived with humans. Some had children with humans and some of those children were elf, some human, and some were something in between. The human and half-elf children were left behind and the elves left and occasionally one of the descendants becomes a full elf and they are invited to the elf world so sometime they leave sometimes they stay but as they live till they are thousands of years old most of the elves live here until their family dies then they leave." Ollivander said nonchalantly.

Harry gaped at his mentor. "But aren't house elves, elves?" He said with a frown marring his features.

"No. technically they are relatives of the goblins and dwarves, they tend to be specialized creatures. Dwarves good at forging weapons and armor, goblins good with money and such and house elves good at house chores and such but they are all formidable in war. Brilliant fighters." Harry looked skeptical.

"House elves are good fighters?" Ollivander replied with a chuckle and a shrug.

"They used to be highly respected as their cleaning and cooking skills are good but people gradually forgot how good they are at fighting as they are so peaceful and servile so they stopped respecting them and started treating them like objects" **(A/N R.I.P. DOBBY)**

Ollivander smiled at Harry's blatant disbelief. "Put it this way, all of them are capable of wandless magic. Now think of the percentage of wizards capable of it." Harry's Jaw dropped. Ollivander chuckled "Most adult house elves have a magic rating of 12 which is the same as Dumbledore and they are taught by their parents so I don't expect that you will see any at your Academy."

"But I have a magic rating of thirteen? Does that make me more powerful than Dumbledore?" Ollivander chuckle again and nodded which made Harry whisper "wow" reverently.

"Hey kiddo cub ready to go get your school stuff?" Remus asked him walking into the kitchen with Sirius.

Nodding eagerly Harry stood up before Mr. Ollivander put a hand on his shoulder stopping him, "Harry here is you key to the Ollivander vault and I expect you to get the best things money can buy and don't forget your booklist!" Ollivander said while shoving said list into his hand and pushing him out of the kitchen with a speed not fitting the older man. "And make sure you spend too much money! Show those other purebloods how poor they are compared to Olivanders!


	6. Chapter 6

**"Letter"**

Broken Wands

Chapter 6

The sun glared down unrepentantly as Remus, Sirius and Harry plodded their way to the large, imposing white marble building. Their feet pattered on the cobble stones while shops peeked over from above as the trio entered the intimidating goblin domain. Harry gazed around in awe at the beautiful bank once again. They trio walked towards a heightened desk and smiled at the gruesome looking teller as he smiled his sharp to smile in return.

"Hello Mr. Teller, I would like to make a withdrawal." Harry stated calmly with a soft smile at the Goblin as he handed over the key Mr. Ollivander had given him before he had left. The goblin nodded and examined the ridges in the key carefully.

"Bloodclaw! Take young Mr. Ollivander to his trust vault please." Another goblin came forward and with a quick follow me lead the away to the tunnels.

A sharp piercing whistle was released from the goblin and a cart quickly rattled in front of them. They all got into the cart and with another sharp whistle they rattled away with an impressive speed and Sirius squealed like a little girl much to the others amusement. They soon dismounted in front of a large door deep within the bowels of the tunnels with Sirius legs looking suspiciously shakily the large door was quickly opened with the Ollivander key and they entered a corridor which looked suspiciously like the one below the shop. They walked up to the door which corresponded to Harry's bedroom at home with the minor difference of a plaque denoting it as; 'Ollivander heir's trust'

The door was opened and Harry gasped at the sight of mountains of coins. "The money bags are on the wall. I will be back in a moment." the goblin said before leaving. The wizarding trio set off and collected three bags full of coins with one full of knuts, another full of sickles and the last full of galleons.

The goblin returned just as they finished with a small ornate box with which he put his whole arm in before bringing out a small ring box which he passed to Harry with the orders to put it on his right index finger. Harry opened the box and gasped at the intricate ring which had a piece of blood red wood in the center in the shape of a wand that was being pecked at by two ravens in a symmetrical image. The ravens were made of onyx. The 'wand' had a crown of gold above it with the whole design on a platinum band. Harry slipped the ring on and let out a breathe when it pulsed blue before settling and made Harry feel like he had been embraced. "That is the heir ring so that people know your rank." the goblin said.

"Well Harry I might as well give you this now then." Remus said while he pulled another ring out of his pocket which had the Lupin family crest on it, which was a wolf made of onyx with amber eyes baying at a diamond moon set in a platinum band. Harry was instructed to put this on the index finger of his left hand and he quickly complied. "That means you're my heir now Harry. It's common to give heir and lord rings just before they start school." Harry smiled and hugged his godfather with a heartfelt 'thank you'.

"Hold on their pup you're not done yet," Sirius laughed pulling a ring out of his pocket as well which had the Black family crest which was a ring made of a completely black metal with a set of diamonds grouped into the shape of the constellation Orion. "You'll need to put this one on your left hand instead of the Lupin ring because of rank issues but you can wear any other rings you have on a special cord around your neck. Do you have one of those cords Bloodclaw?" Sirius finished turning towards the goblin.

Nodding the goblin handed harry a black leather cord that while plain was tasteful as well as the Potter family heir ring, "Your Grandfather Charlus told us to give you the ring when you came in." he explained.

"Yeah but it's lucky that the Potter's married a Black a few generations ago or I wouldn't have been able to give you the heir ring." Sirius said with a smile. The goblin quickly interceded and asked if they were ready to leave which they nodded the affirmative to. So they quickly left and locked the vault and hopped onto the awaiting cart which set off with Sirius' scream.

"So what do you need to get?" Remus asked Harry as they wandered down Diagon alley. Harry pulled out the page labeled booklist which had the statement; 'please put your thumb or finger on the red dot in the bottom left hand corner'. Harry did as it said and felt a brief sting before the page started filling

**Books**

**Standard (Charms Owl is essential but you will have no lessons it's all bookwork):**

**Standard book of spells grades 1-7**

**Ancient Runes (4 years):**

**Ancient Runes Made Easy**

**Spellman's Syllabary**

**Rune Dictionary**

**Magical hieroglyphs and logograms**

**Advanced Rune Translation**

**Rune Master guide **

**Meditation (1 Year (Advanced due to natural mind blocks)):**

**Meditation: Mind, Body and Soul**

**Transfiguration (3 years):**

**A beginner's guide to transfiguration **

**Intermediate transfiguration**

**A guide to Advanced transfiguration**

**Offence and Defense (Full course (1 year)):**

**Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection**

**1000 Curses and Hexes **

**Light : (4 years)**

**Glowing Arts**

**Bright Arts**

**So Bright it Hurts**

**White Arts**

**Dark (4 years)**

**Twilight Arts**

**Dusk Arts**

**Dark Arts**

**Black arts**

**Blood Magic(4 years)**

**Red Lord**

**Blood Lord**

**Crimson Lord**

**Blood Lord**

**Arithmancy (four years):**

**Beginners Arithmancy**

**Advance Arithmancy**

**Advance Arithmancy **

**Clothing: you may wear anything but please include sportswear and some formal clothes relevant to your species**

**Equipment:**

**1 wand **

**I moonstone ritual knife, 1 onyx ritual knife and 1 silver ritual knife (get a platinum one if you are a werewolf)**

**1 blood ritual kit with a blood collection bowl and a standard set of candles**

**(optional) Armor and weapon**

**Pets or familiars:**

**1 snake (necessary (any kind allowed except basilisk because of its death stare and size)**

**Up to 3 more familiars allowed **

**Time at school: 5 years**

**Results upon graduation: **

**Owls in: Charms, Ancient rune, Transfiguration, Light arts, dark arts, blood magic, Arithmancy, spell crafting and DADA.**

**Newts in: Ancient runes, Transfiguration, Light arts, Dark arts, spell crafting and Blood magic.**

**Masteries: Ancient runes, Light arts, Dark arts, Blood Magic, and spell crating**

**Additional achievements: Serpent Mage, Animagus form(s), Transfiguration Adept and Mind Master**

"Merlin's Beard!" Sirius shouted while the other laughed. "Well we will have to go down Knockturn alley to get most of this but we should get you a bottomless trunk first with light weight charms on it" They walked into the trunk shop and found a sufficient trunk with four compartment: one for books, one for equipment, one for weapons and armor, and one for clothes and toiletries which they sent as a bill to gigots after Harry showed his heir ring and let it be authenticated.

They then wandered into Flourish and Blotts and walked to the counter. "Hello do you have books on the thing on this list" Remus said to Mr. Flourish as he handed over the list. Mr. Flourish read down the list and paled at the dark arts and blood magic sections. "We have all the books except for books on the last two sections." Mr. Flourish replied "It's because they are illegal you see, in England they are any way." Mr. Flourish leaned forward and whispered " There's a book shop called Sanguine's Secrets about a hundred meters down Knockturn alley where you can get the rest if you say I sent you. But I warn you it's run by a vampire."

Remus smiled "Thank you can you get the rest of these for us then? Please." Mr. Flourish nodded smiled and wrote down a new list missing the last three sections and passed it to and assistant who ran around fetching them and putting them on the counter. After the books had been counted and they had checked they hadn't missed anything Mr. Flourish rung up the price and Harry paid while Remus filled the Harry's trunk as Padfoot had snuck off somewhere (which Remus thought was surprising in a book shop). After his had been done they went to look for Sirius but they couldn't find him so they went to the front of the shop where he appeared shouting. "HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY HARRY!" and handing him two books with the titles; Finding the beast within and Animus Animal.

"Thank you Padfoot! These are awesome! Now I can start to see what my animagus form is!" Sirius grinned as Harry hugged him tightly. "The first one is the one we used to become animagus but the second is one I found later that has loads of animals and their emotional trait like; cunning or loyal. So you can get an idea of your form beforehand so it isn't like riding a broomstick blindfolded. And Pup did that sheet say you're a serpent mage?"

Harry nodded and asked why. "Well a little known fact is I'm a canine mage and Animagi so I have two forms one is a grim and the other a big black dog. This is something only me, Mooney and now you know by the way so I would appreciate if you kept it quite. but if you're a serpent mage you get a serpent form that can be a magical creature or normal snake and it's so much easier to change because you're not checking your soul for the form but your magic so I can show you how to change into a serpent but I can't help you with spells or anything." Harry gasped and hugged Sirius again. "It should only take a few days to do, you just need to learn to go into a light meditation state and imagine a serpent but don't worry about the imagining because you will change into one that fits you not one that you imagine but I warn you it hurts like hell the first time" Sirius yelped as he was hit over the back of the head by Remus and cowered under his fierce glare which made Harry laugh until he was crying on the floor with mirth.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said "come on kid we need to go Knockturn so we can get your school stuff and!" Harry blushed and stood up as they walked towards the entrance of Knockturn alley.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY COME BACK HERE AT ONCE! Now you will stop trying to sneak down Knockturn alley this minute!" A sharp voice said followed by twin groans of disappointment. "But that kid, the kid that served Ronnikins at the wand shop and he's like ten and he's going down there." both twins exclaimed at the same time. This time the motherly woman looked from where she was shaking he finger in front of the twins and faces over at us. "Remus! Sirius! What on earth are you going down there for?"

Remus grinned. "Hello Molly and her little red headed clan" Sirius said with a chuckle as the rest of the clan appeared sans Mr. Weasley. "We are just heading down here to get school supplies." Mrs. Weasley shook her head vigorously " you don't need anything from down there just for Hogwarts dearie."

Remus chuckled; " I know Molly but Harry isn't going Hogwarts he's got a scholarship at Chiaroscuro Academy" He said with a big smile while Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Oh well done dear! Well done indeed! You must be so proud! We've had prefects and a couple of head boys and a quiditch captain so far in my family but none of them even got invited to Chiaroscuro's let alone a scholarship" Molly gushed.

"So Mum-"

"-Can we go down Knockturn with them!"

The twins exclaimed. Molly turned and sighed gustily but it was Sirius who replied; "Sorry guys not today we have to go in several shops that you shouldn't go in till you're of age. Harry only gets to go because it's part of his course and talents." Molly raised an eyebrow. "What are you getting Harry then? And which course is this!" Sirius outright laughed while Remus chuckled and told her that it was a secret causing her to roll her eyes showing that she knew the two tricksters.

The alley way was dark, dingy and oppressive with weird warty witches and wizards around selling odd and unrecognizable things. He shrunk into Remus' side and grabbed and held tightly to his hand. "Don't worry, this isn't actually Knockturn alley this is just a little path leading to it. Most "light" people don't go that far so they never see the alley and never realize but is just through this archway." Sirius stayed skipping throughout the whole journey in front of them.

As they went through the archway it was suddenly much lighter, even more so than Diagon alley. There were normal shops which looked like anything in muggle London with the only difference being the wares the store sold. "see" Remus said "it's a lot better here, this is Knockturn alley which was named for the wares it sold as it caters to dark families like mine or Sirius'. Most people think it's that little alley back there because it's so dark and stereotypical of evil people. Those people back there were actors paid for by the shop owners so they only get customers that are dark families." Harry laughed at himself and told Remus he felt like an idiot as they wandered towards Sanguine's Secrets but Remus reassured him that it was meant to make him feel like that and that it has wards that promote any fear people have.

They entered Sanguine's Secrets and browsed the sore but ended up only buying Harry's school books from the vampire storeowner.

"Come on Cub, let's go get your blood magic ritual stuff, you're looking tired." Harry nodded wearily and once he had his ritual materials the group headed back to Olivanders to call it a day.

**Alright everyone next chapter will be the introducing of Harry's two best friends in this fic. I want five thought out reviews before I will put this story on the updating list. Also I am putting to a vote whether I should focus on one or two story's or just cycle through the updating list. Vote and review please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I slightly changed the information on elves.**

Broken Wands

Chapter seven

-Harry-

Waking up with a stretch Harry walked downstairs and munched on some toast while the House Elf, Birch, kept muttering "Much too skinny." under his breath.

After a few minutes Mr. Ollivander walked in and immediately started drinking the coffee Birch placed in front of him with a sigh of joy, "Morning Mr. Ollivander." Harry said smiling around his toast.

Shaking his head Ollivander responded "Morning Harry but I've adopted you. Can you at least try to call me Dad?".

Nervously he replied "I-I can try…Dad." the last part said almost hesitantly but gut a huge grin from the old wand maker.

"Now Harry I got a floo message from Mrs. Malfoy last night after you went to bed and Draco wants to spend some time with you today." dad said happily "I want you to work until lunch and then you can leave and go spend time with your friend.".

"You got it Dad!" he replied with a grin before running to the front counter and flipping the sign to open. After a few minutes the door opened and five people his age walked in three girls and two boys. One of the boys had a scared shifty look, like he was used to being pushed around for the simplest reason. The second boy was very tall and had slightly pointed ears and had violet eyes, he moved with the grace of a seasoned fighter so he assumed that he had some elf heritage. The first two girls looked normal apart from one having eyes that looked, literally, sculpted from ice and the second had dark grey almost black eyes. The final girl had skin that was a dark red that was almost blood like, glowing white hair that went down to her buttocks, long pointed ears, glowing white slightly curved horns going up from her forehead, and eyes that were a light purple that was almost white. "Can I help you all?" he asked calmly as they were followed in by three women who looked like the mothers of some of the group.

"Yes we would like to get our wands." the girl with the ice like eyes said as if daring him to contradict, "And before you say that my friends here," she said pointing to the girl with the red skin and the boy with the pointed ears "can't have wands as they aren't human we are all going to Chiaroscuro academy not Hogwarts and have the proper permits from the ICW.".

"Of course who would like to go first?" he asked calmly as he figured that the girl had to deal with a lot of prejudiced people.

"You're the wand seller?" one of the mothers who looked like the girl who spoke asked in shock, "Where is Mr. Ollivander?".

"I am his heir and apprentice Harry Ollivander, he makes the wands and I match them. Also to save any problems in the future I do not have any problems with other magical races and am going to Chiaroscuro myself." he said inwardly laughing at their expressions, _'That never gets old.'_ he thought amused.

"You really have no problems with blood elfs, high elfs, and werewolves?" the girl with the red skin asked hopefully.

"Of course not," he laughed "my godfather is a werewolf. Now who would like to go first?".

"I would!" the girl with the red skin said happily as she bounced up "I'm Eris and I'm a blood elf with my main affinities being blood and fire magic." the recently named Eris said happily.

Nodding he stepped forward and measured the measurements of her wrist to elbow, around the wrist and palm to the tip of his index finger, the length of her pointed ears, the length of each of her horns, and her height while he took notes on his pad so he could update his journal later. Opening up to his mage sight he looked at her and saw her personality, it was mostly quite bubbly and happy but she had a dark side as well which he assumed was related to how she fought. She was also insecure, most likely because of her heritage and how people treated her. Finally she was strong, very strong. So moving over to the powerful side of the shop he looked through the boxes until he found one that he felt a good match, "Mixture of Oak and Ivy, twelve and a half inches, core of phoenix feather dusted in powdered vampire fang. Highly powerful and good for blood and fire magic." he said quietly as he handed her the wand.

As she gripped it red and white sparks shot out of the end as warm wind whipped around her for a moment before dying down. Jumping up and down happily she ran forward and kissed him on the cheek making him blush, "That was a thank you." she said happily before moving over towards a woman who looked like the mother of the boy with the pointed ears.

And so the process continued, after Eris was the first girl whose name was Khione and whose special affinities were ice magic and she got a wand that was made of Frost Oak was eleven inches, and had the core of a frost phoenix, all in all a perfect wand for ice magic and good for charms. After she got her wand she kissed him on the opposite cheek that Eris did making him blush again.

The next person was the scared looking, Dalen, boy turned out to be a werewolf who had been adopted by the same woman who raised Eris who had wood from a wolf tree **(AN: no joke it is a real tree)**, the core of the heartstring of an adlet, and was twelve inches. Its strengths were beast and nature magic which he was talented in. After he got his wand he went over to stand beside Eris.

Next was the boy with the pointed ears, Octavian, and was the biological child of the woman who raised Dalen and Eris. He was half-high elf and had the gifts of divination, healing, and was classified as a light mage. His wand was made of Holly with the tail hairs of a unicorn and a centaur and was eleven and a half inches.

Finally was the girl with the dark eyes called Hecate and she had the affinity of necromancy and was classified as a dark mage. Her wand was made of elder wood with the heartstring of a thestral and was thirteen inches long. It was associated around death and darkness magics.

As they were heading out he said "Hey I'm meeting with a friend of mine who is also going to Chiaroscuro at lunch today, do you all want to join us?".

"We would love too!" Eris and Khione said at the same time before once again kissing his cheeks _'What is with them doing that?!' _he shouted in his mind as he blushed… again.

As the day wound on he matched up only a few more wands for Hogwarts students but he did sell several wand care kits and wand holsters until it was finally lunch and his five new friends walked in to head out. "You guys ready to go?" he asked once his dad walked up and got behind the counter.

"Yep!" Eris and Khione said happily as they linked their arms with his.

Sighing he asked "You two are going to keep doing this aren't you?" he asked and when they nodded he sighed "That's what I thought." before he walked to where he was told to meet Draco, glaring harshly at anyone who glared at Eris or Octavian. Finally he found his friend outside a sandwich shop, "Hey Draco!" he said as his friend turned and did a spit take.

"Who are they Harry?" Draco asked confused.

So, grinning, he replied "Draco meet five more students joining us at Chiaroscuro academy this year.".

"They are Dalen, Octavian, and Hecate." Eris said pointing to each one as they were introduced "And we," here she gestured between herself and Khione "are Harry's Girlfriends." at this Draco did another spit take.

"Are you going to give that _introduction_ to everyone we meet?" asked a bemused Harry as he slapped the back of his coughing friend.

"Of course." Khione giggled like it was obvious… although to them it might have been.

"Let's just eat." he sighed while sitting down with his shoulders becoming the two girls pillows. Octavian and Dalen took a second side of the table and Hecate was left to sit next to Draco making both blush.

"Hey looks like we have a new couple in the making!" Khione said happily making the two blush while Octavian and Dalen laugh.

Before they could get any farther a shadow appeared over their table and, looking up, they saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair as well as an eleven year old child who looked like a miniature version of him. Growling the man said "We don't need your filth here elf!" as he pointed a finger at Eris making her look down sadly while the rest of the group growled at him and strange effects began to happen. Khione's eyes began to glow with an icy blue light while frost appeared around her eyes. Draco's hair stood on end as arcs of lightning passed through it and his hands. Hecate's eyes darkened to complete black while runes appeared in them glowing green while a black aura appeared around her. Octavian's hair whipped around him as if there was a wind while his skin gave off a faint luminescent glow. Finally Dalen's canines grew out and his eyes turned amber and began glowing.

Standing slowly he looked the man in the eye and said "Leave now or you shall regret it. This group are my friends and allies and are under the protection of my houses by right of the heir and as such I have every right to defend their honor should you continue this path.".

Laughing the man said "You house is probably some minor waste of space instead of my Ancient House status, there is nothing you can do to me, the Lord of the House of Nott!" as he finished he raised his voice gaining attention.

Glaring at the man he felt his magic whip the air around him as his grey aura appeared around him and he thundered "And I am Harry Ollivander! Heir to the Origin House of Ollivander, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Heir to the Most Noble House of Potter, and Heir to the Minor House of Lupin! Do not test me!" and with these words showed his rings making those assembled gasp out in shock.

"You are just a half-blood." the arrogant man said waving him off before taking a hard set "And now I shall show you your place!" and he swung the wand cane he had at him but he shot a hand forward and grabbed it, gripping it with enough magic enforced strength to crack the wood before he brought two fingers to his mouth and whistled calling out his familiars who he had sensed had followed him since he had left the shop.

With a flash of flame Vulcan appeared with Salazar clutched in his talons hissing at the two Notts as Godric and Romulus leaped out of the shadows of an alley and began growling and roaring. "Leave before my familiars make a meal of you." he growled before shoving the man back as he ran off, dodging a strike from Salazar as he went.

"Well that killed the mood." Octavian quipped getting a small round of chuckles from the group.

"Come on guys let's go back to the shop." Harry said as the group left and spent the rest of the day at Ollivander's until their parents came to pick them up.

The next day he woke up feeling sick to his stomach knowing that today was the day of the trial. Walking down stairs he was immediately sat down by Birch who pushed a full breakfast in front of him and instructed him to eat. Shrugging he just went along with it until his dad walked up and said "Okay Harry we are going to leave in a few minutes once a few people get here.

Before he could ask who he met his six friends all ran in and he was immediately wrapped in the arms of two crying girls as Khione and Eris sobbed into his shirt, "We just heard about what happened." Khione cried as she squeezed him tighter.

"We'll stay with you the entire time!" Eris cried while the rest of his friends nodded in agreement.

At these declarations his own eyes started to water and he just managed to choke out "T-t-thank you." before he succumbed to his tears. He was quickly wrapped in more arms as the rest of his friends joined the hug as did Lady Malfoy.

It took a while but eventually everyone calmed down enough to go to the trial at the Ministry. As he was the victim he and his entourage were seated in a special section away from others but he had to threaten some of the auror guards with Romulus and Godric before they let Eris and Octavian through.

Finally the trial started and the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore stood "Today we are convened for the trial of James Charlus Potter for the charges of assault and attempted rape against Harry Ollivander. Lead in the accused!" he called and James Potter was lead in and placed in the accused's chair. "James Potter the charges against you are assault and attempted rape against Harry Ollivander, heir to the Origin House of Ollivander, how do you plead?".

"Not guilty!" James said before sneering over at him.

"Before we begin the trial are there any who have any information that must be brought forward?" Dumbledore asked and a man in all white robes stood up.

"Chief Warlock I have information pertaining to this case." the man said.

"The Wizenagamot recognizes Healer Maverick." Dumbledore said before gesturing for the Healer to proceed.

"After his arrest I did the preliminary tests on James Potter and discovered an abnormality. James Charlus Potter has a case of Sadistic Mental Disorder that could be the reason for the assault." Healer Maverick said professionally.

"Are there any who wish to question Healer Maverick before the Wizenagamot makes its decision regarding the information?" Dumbledore asked and Harry's lawyer, Andromeda Tonks, stood and said she would.

Once Healer Maverick was seated in the questioning booth she began "Healer Maverick you said that you discovered that James Potter has a case of Sadistic Mental Disorder is that correct?".

"Yes.".

"How severe was this case?".

"Minor to moderate and could be controlled unless he lost control of his emotions.".

"If he did lose control how long would you say it would take to wear off and he was back to normal?".

"No more than twenty four hours.".

"Then that is not the reason for the assault." Andromeda said turning to address the Wizenagamot "James Potter has abused Harry Ollivander originally Potter since the night of October, 1981. It started out as nothing more than simple neglect but starting at the age of four he was frequently beaten and treated like a slave.".

"There are no laws about how a Pureblood has to treat their heirs or children." Minister Fudge said standing making him seethe in anger at how Fudge was clearly trying to get on the good-side of the boy-who-lived.

"But there are about how you treat the heirs and children of other houses!" Mrs. Tonks yelled back "And the fact that he acted that way for almost all of Harry Ollivander's life proves that this was not a simple one time occurrence.".

"My word is final in this matter and can only be overruled by a three quarters vote from the Wizenagamot!" Fudge yelled back "And I am clearing James Potter of all charges!".

With a bang of his gavel Dumbledore declared "Cleared of all charges! Now are there any other issues that wish to be brought to the Wizenagamot while it is assembled?".

"Yes," James Potter said standing "I would like to have Harry Ollivander removed as heir Potter and that title restored to my son Hayden.".

Before Fudge could do anything Grandpa Charlus stood up and declared "I choose who my heir is James Potter, not you. Harry is the heir to House Potter and that is final. If you continue this path I will disown you, your son Hayden, and you wife from House Potter." this declaration eliciting gasps from the assembled witches and wizards.

"How dare you?!" James Potter demanded angrily.

"No how dare you?!" father yelled standing up surprising many as they had never seen the old wand-maker angry, "If it weren't for the fact that _my_ son Harry is the heir Potter and the fact that I actually have a great deal of respect for Charlus and Dorea Potter I would declare a blood feud with your house!".

This made James Potter suitably nervous as he quickly led his wife and son out of the hall. That afternoon he was sitting at behind the counter at the shop working so he could keep his mind off what had happened and kept company by Eris and Khione, they were impossible remove from his arms except when he was getting something for a customer, when the bell rang and three people walked into the shop… it was the Potters.

Putting on an emotionless face he asked "Can I help you?" making James Potter scowl.

"Yes brat you can get my son the _rightful_ heir to House Potter his wand. No other wand-maker will sell to us." James growled.

Saying the spell that his father had taught him he sent the measuring tape over to Hayden and it start measuring while his pen wrote down the numbers. He didn't even need to look at Hayden's personality with his mage sight as he had grown up with the spoiled brat so he walked over to the section of weaker wands, he had used mage sight to find his power when he was little and didn't know what it was, and started perusing. Eventually he settled on one and pulled it out saying "Nine inches, made of Walnut with the core of a flobberworm shedding. Feminine, slightly better than normal at protection spells, and excellent for cleaning charms." he spoke just loud enough for them to hear making their eye's twitch but they remained silent.

Once Hayden picked up the wand however and it released the sparks signifying that it claimed him they growled but walked off knowing that it was the best they would get from here. Once they were gone Khione and Eris fell over laughing at the description he gave. "I am beyond glad that that wand choose him." Dad said as he walked up into the main part of the shop, "That is the weakest wand I have ever created.".

This just caused the laughter to pick up until Remus ran downstairs with a letter clutched in his hand and his face pale "Harry!" he yelled "It's from Hogwarts. Dumbledore is trying to prevent you from going to Chiaroscuro by saying that you can't un-enroll!".

**AN: Next Chapter you get to see some deviousness from Harry and his group so be sure to look forward to that.**

**AN2: I am looking for a beta for each of my stories by the type of story it is. For example this one I want someone who has written stories where Harry goes to another school, and a similar concept for my other stories. If you would like a position as a beta then send me a PM saying which story and let me know which story you have written for that type.**


	8. HIATUS NOTICE

This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains four stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
